


Nobody Gets Left Behind

by kira_khaleesi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Happy Ending, Light Angst, No Smut, POV Leia Organa, POV Rey (Star Wars), Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_khaleesi/pseuds/kira_khaleesi
Summary: Leia visits Ben unexpectedly one morning. A pretty girl is there, drinking coffee and wearing Ben's shirt. Leia is delighted and informs her that the shirt would go really well with her mother's engagement ring. Rey is amused. Ben is not.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 75
Kudos: 434
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. the boy who came home

**Author's Note:**

> _ohana_ means family.  
> family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.

To say that she was shocked to see her son standing outside her front door was mildly understating things. Leia Organa, a woman of many words who had rarely been accused of being stunned into silence, stood at the door of her house gaping at Ben. 

Ben, her son. 

The son she hasn’t seen in the flesh since before he went to college. 

The son who never answered any of her calls, emails, or letters. 

The son who was absent from the funerals for both his father and his uncle.

And now he is here, his raven locks blowing loosely in the breeze, standing with his hands in his pockets with a sheepish look on his face that is an uncanny imitation of Han.

Leia does not know how long she stands there staring at him, but finally she steps forward on to the porch.

“Ben?” Another tentative step toward him.

At the sound of his name, Ben falls to his knees and Leia rushes forward to hold him. His face buried in her stomach, she cards her hands through his hair like she used to do when he was little, and Ben wraps his arms around her waist, sobbing.

“I’m sorry, mom.” He sniffs into her shirt. “I’m so sorry.”

* * *

  
  
  


It takes a couple months for the two of them to work through the awkwardness of having not spoken in nearly a decade. He explains everything that happened, and the things that had led him to cutting them out of his life. Leia gives him a watery smile, and tells him that she is glad he came home. More than once, they have it out over lunch in her house, screaming about betrayal and loss and loneliness and regret. 

Every time, they forgive each other. Ben gives her a hug, or a kiss on the head, and everything is alright. 

Eventually they fall into an easy peace, but recognizing its fragility, Leia does her best not to push. She calls him twice a week to check in, and he comes over for lunch on Saturdays, always restraining herself from asking the hundreds of questions she has about his life. 

Leia allows him to open the window into his world at his own pace, and is content with what they have.

  
  


One Saturday, after she has packed away the leftovers from their lunch, Leia realizes that Ben had left his gloves behind on the kitchen counter. Before bed, she places them on her bedside table so she won’t forget to stop by his place on her morning errand run.


	2. the very best of mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia stops by Ben's apartment to deliver his forgotten gloves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating increase to Teen because of some mild swearing.
> 
> edited for typos 6/21/20

After years of being so busy she hardly left enough time for herself or her family, Leia is nothing but appreciative of her retirement. Still working occasionally as an advisor on non-profit projects or conducting speaking engagements, her schedule isn’t empty, but it certainly is not nearly as full as it used to be. 

Sunday mornings are her favourite - aside from Saturday lunches with Ben. 

On Sundays, Leia sleeps in until 8:30am - which may not seem like much of a sleep in, but it’s a miracle that she can keep her body still for that long - and she drives to the farmer’s market. At the market, she picks up local fruits, baked goods, and cheeses, sometimes picking out art or jewelry that catches her fancy. 

Sliding her feet into her slippers and pulling on her robe, Leia makes her way downstairs for a short breakfast before the day begins; just a small bowl of oatmeal, to be complemented later by a cappuccino and croissant from one of the market stands. 

After checking the weather and dressing appropriately for the sunny but brisk morning, she pulls her hair into a quick braided bun, and sets out for the market. Leia is backing out of the driveway when she abruptly jams on the brakes.

Ben’s gloves are still on the nightstand. 

Rolling her eyes, Leia puts the car in park and then presses the off button. 

“I guess I really am getting old.” 

She shakes her head.

* * *

  
  
  


False start aside, this Sunday is turning out to be a lovely day. Clear blue skies adorned with birdsongs overlook the walkway of the market, every breath of fresh air invigorating her steps. 

As Leia fills her reusable grocery bag with an assortment of berries, vegetables, and fresh cheese - she is especially excited to try a new brie and gruyere - she wonders if appearing at Ben’s apartment without advance notice is a step too far. 

If perhaps, it’s too early in their newly rekindled relationship for unannounced visits, and if her showing up will set them back. 

In line at Maz’s stand, Leia brainstorms her plan.

The farmer’s market is in Ben’s neighbourhood, an area which Leia does not venture into that often. She can knock, drop off the gloves and some baked goods, provide her reasoning that it is already in her routine to be in this part of town, and then leave. 

No need to impose on her son’s plan or intrude on whatever he will be up to. 

She doesn’t even need to go inside his apartment. 

Yes, that will work. 

“Good morning, Leia.” Maz’s wide eyes twinkle up at her from behind the counter. “Your usual?”

“Actually,” Leia pauses, “I’d like my regular, with a box of assorted croissants and muffins too.”

“Oooh,” Maz wiggles her eyebrows. “You’ve got company?”

“No, nothing like that.” Leia waves her hand. “Just stopping by to drop something with Ben...thought I’d bring him some baked goods.”

“Ah,” Maz nods as she hands over the box of goodies. “You tell that boy I said hello.”

Grinning, Leia hands over her payment, and smiles goodbye.

What a lovely day.

* * *

  
  


Having parked on the street and been buzzed into the building, Leia taps her foot nervously as the elevator slowly ascends. 

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

Coming to a stop at the sixth floor, the doors chime open. 

Taking a deep breath, Leia steps out into the hallway, and scans the doors for number 7.

Squaring her shoulders, she knocks sharply three times. 

“Hi!” A lilting British accent, and definitely female, voice sounds as the door swings open.

Leia’s brows pull together at the sight of a beautiful young woman holding the door open. Her chestnut hair is pulled back in a rough approximation of a bun, and her tan legs are bare save for where the hem of a deep navy shirt, one that is clearly not hers, falls. 

“I...I’m sorry, I must have the wrong apartment.” Leia swallows. “I’m looking for Ben Solo?”

The woman’s hazel eyes sparkle. “You must be Leia?”

“I…” Leia closes her mouth, before nodding tentatively, “yes.”

Her face splitting into the widest grin that reveals all of her teeth and two adorable dimples, the young woman opens the door wider.

“Come on in! Ben’s just in the shower.”

“Okay.” Leia steps slowly across the threshold, taking in the apartment around her. 

It is well-adorned with plants and art, some of which look homemade. Blankets, pillows, and rugs of beautiful, warm tones decorate the furniture. 

It doesn’t look at all like what Leia had imagined. 

“How do you take your coffee?” 

The woman shuts the door behind Leia and grabs a mug from one of the cabinets. Sounds of water running from somewhere else in the apartment are audible.

“Look, I don’t want to intrude, I just came by to drop some things off.” Leia works her jaw. “I should probably head out.”

“Nonsense.” The woman shakes her head cheerfully. “I’ve been waiting to meet you _forever_ and I couldn’t be more glad that you are here!”

“I’m sorry,” Leia narrows her eyes. “Who are you, exactly?”

Clapping her hand over her mouth, the young woman groans dramatically. “Oh, I’m such a bad hostess! I’m Rey. I’m Ben’s fiancee.”

Without thinking, Leia blurts “You don’t have a ring!” and then abruptly shuts her mouth. “My goodness I don’t know why that was the first thing I-”

“-Don’t worry about it.” Rey laughs. “People actually ask about that all the time. I just couldn’t find one that I liked? They all seemed like too much.”

“Well, Rey,” Leia holds out her free hand with a smile, “It’s lovely to meet you.”

Rey shakes it enthusiastically. “Likewise.”

“Oh! I brought this,” she holds up the box, “for you...well, for Ben, but also for you.”

Mouth open in an ‘o’ shape, Rey takes the box and places it on the counter, gingerly opening it to peer at the contents.

“I _love_ croissants.” Rey inhales deeply, “these smell heavenly. Wow.”

Trying not to notice how the hem of the shirt rides up Rey’s legs as she reaches into another cabinet for some plates, Leia smiles politely and pulls her son’s gloves out of her purse.

“Ben left his gloves at my house yesterday,” She places them on the counter. “I just came by to drop them off. It really was nice to meet you, Rey, but I think I’ll be going now, I don’t want to interrupt.”

Rey frowns, and then reaches out to take Leia’s hands in her own. 

“You don’t have to go, you know.” Rey bites her lip. “I’m not like... _totally_ great with people and I’m sorry if I gave you the impression that you aren’t welcome or scared you off by being too cheery. I think I sort of panicked, what with you being Ben’s mother and all, I do that sometimes, even with Ben still…” she sighs. “I understand if you want to go, but you could also stay, and have a croissant with me?”

Something in the tone of Rey’s rambling gives Leia pause. 

The use of excessive cheer to conceal insecurity reminding her of the cocksure attitude Han used to wear like a mask when they first met. 

She squeezes Rey’s hands. “You didn’t do anything, dear. I just don’t want to overstep with Ben. I screwed things up with him before and we’ve just started to get our relationship back together...I don’t want him to feel like I’m forcing myself into his life.”

“That’s funny.” Rey steps back, pulling two croissants out of the box and placing each on a plate. “Ben said something really similar to me when I suggested that he visit you.”

Leia frowns. “What do you mean?”

Gesturing her head toward the kitchen table, Rey shrugs and carries both plates and sits down at the table. Around a bite of croissant, Rey says “You know, that he had made mistakes in the past, and is worried about pushing too hard with you or asking for too much, you know,” Rey waves her hand nonchalantly, “afraid that you wouldn't want him or that you'd fall out again.”

Taking the seat across from Rey, Leia takes a careful bite of her own pastry, holding her hand out to catch any errant crumbs, and chews pensively.

“I...I didn’t know that he felt that way.”

Rey hums. “Ben loves you, and your opinion of him means a great deal to him. That’s why he hasn’t shared everything about himself and is just giving small pieces at a time.”

“And I didn’t want to press him for more, because I was worried about the same thing.”

“Yeah.” Rey nods. “That’s why he didn’t tell you about me…well, that, and...he didn’t say it but I think he is worried that you won’t approve. Because, I’m, well…”

“You’re what?”

Rey swallows, wringing her hands in her lap. 

“I’m not like you.” Rey shrugs. “Blue blood, old money. Ivy League.” She pauses, and then gives a self-deprecating laugh, “I’m a mechanic from Jakku.”

Leia leans back in her chair. “My husband- Ben’s father, was a mechanic from Corellia.”

Rey rolls her eyes gently. “Yeah, I know. For NASCAR. That’s not the same thing.”

Shrugging, Leia takes another small bite of her croissant. “I’ve gone to a great deal of effort to remove myself from those circles because I found it quite toxic, so honestly it’s a relief that Ben has found somebody different.”

“That’s...that’s nice of you to say.” Rey murmurs hopefully.

“It is nice of me to say,” Leia sits up with a glint in her eye, “And what makes it even better is that it’s true.”

Rey laughs, a beautiful and free sound that echoes in the apartment, and grins into her coffee mug.

“Ben always did say that you had a legendary-”

“-Mom?”

Her son stands at the edge of the kitchen, clad only in soft-looking joggers, his wet raven locks resting loosely over his head.

“Good morning, Ben.”

He frowns. “What are you-”

“-You left your gloves at your mother’s house yesterday.” Rey interjects cheerfully. “She brought them by and also picked up some baked goods for us.”

Ben opens his mouth and then closes it, and repeats that motion once more before swallowing. “Rey, you’re not wearing any pants.”

“Shit!” A blush colours Rey’s freckled cheeks and her eyes widen. “Leia, I’m sorry, I didn’t even-”

“Well, Ben, you’re not exactly wearing a shirt now are you?” Leia raises her eyebrows and gestures at him in jest. 

Rey grins into her coffee mug.

Now it’s Ben’s turn to blush. “ _Obviously_ I would have put a shirt on if I had known that you would be here, but I didn’t-”

“-Oh hush. All is well and good. I’m the one who showed up unannounced. How you dress and conduct yourself in your own home is your business.” Leia grins. “Besides, I happen to _like_ Rey’s shirt. The navy gemstones that are set in my mother’s engagement ring would match it quite nicely.”

Rey spits a mouthful of coffee across the table at the same time as Ben makes a choking sound. With her face bent close to the table, Rey laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs.

“Ben-” Rey hiccups through her laughter, “Ben, you said your mother could be sassy but you didn’t say _anything_ about her being completely hilarious.”

Clutching at her sides, Rey continues to laugh, and Ben pads up behind her with a resigned look on his face.

“I’m glad you think so, sweetheart.”

As her son’s hand lands on Rey’s shoulder and her laughter quiets down, Leia can’t help but feel like she actually is intruding on a private moment. 

Clearing her throat, she stands. “Thank you for inviting me in, Rey. It was lovely to meet you, but I really should be going now and leaving the two of you to get on with your day.”

Rey smiles, and Ben comes to stand next to Leia.

“I’ll walk you out to your car, mom.”

“Thanks.” Leia shoulders her purse. “Oh, and I just put your gloves there on the counter.”

Ben dips his head affirmatively, pulling a hoodie from the coat rack, and Rey calls out her goodbye.

The first few seconds of the elevator ride are silent.

“-I hope I didn’t over-” Leia starts at the same time as Ben says

“-Thank you for coming-”

They both stop short, and Ben laughs awkwardly before continuing. “Thank you for bringing the gloves by, and for picking up those baked goods.”

“It was no trouble at all.” Leia pauses. “Rey seems quite lovely.”

“Yeah? I mean- um,” He rubs the back of his neck. “She is, and I’m glad you think so. She’s been wanting to meet you for a while.”

Leia swallows. “I’m glad that you’re happy.”

“Thanks.”

The door slides open, and they walk through the lobby out to the street, stopping next to Leia’s car. 

“Ben?” Leia looks up at her son, wondering how on Earth she had missed the desperate hope that shines in his eyes when she says his name, how in all these months she didn’t realize Ben wanted to please her as much as she wanted to please him.

Maybe even more.

“Yeah, mom?”

“I was serious, about the engagement ring. You should give it to Rey.”

Ben’s eyebrows lift and his mouth drops open. “Oh, I...are you sure? I know it’s important to you and you don’t have much left of your parents. I don’t want to-”

“- _Ben_.” Leia takes his much larger hands in her aged ones. “I love you, so much, and you are my son. I would be thrilled if you gave it to Rey.”

Tears shine in his eyes as he nods, and whispers a soft “thank you.”

“Have a good day, Ben.” Leia walks over to the driver side of the car. “I’ll see you on Saturday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> I'd love it if you checked out my other works <3


	3. a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben reflect on their encounter with Leia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this ficlet!  
> brief mention of Rey's childhood and having no family

As soon as Ben leaves to walk his mother out, Rey stands. 

Placing the dishes in the sink, she grabs a dish rag to wipe down the coffee she had spat across the table, shaking her head. While Leia had not seemed visibly put off by Rey’s blunders as a hostess, now that she is alone in the apartment, the doubt begins to creep in. 

Running a tally of every mistake that she made in the last twenty minutes, the doubt turns to panic.

The list in Rey’s head looks something like this:

  1. _I answered the door with no pants on_
  2. _The entire time I was wearing a shirt that obviously belonged to her son, with no bra on._
  3. _I invited her in even though she clearly just wanted to drop things off and go_
  4. _I probably talked with food in my mouth_
  5. _I didn’t ask her how she takes her coffee_
  6. _I offered my unsolicited opinion about her relationship with Ben_
  7. _I told her all about the reason I don’t belong with Ben_
  8. _I spat coffee across the table at her_
  9. _I forgot to-_



“-Rey?” 

She is drawn out of her downward spiral by Ben, who, after reentering the apartment, looks incredibly concerned.

“Yes?” 

Ben raises his eyebrows and gives Rey a knowing look. “You’re doing that thing.”

“I’m not.” Rey frowns.

Smiling softly in the way that only Ben can, he sits down in the chair that mere minutes ago, had been occupied by his mother.

Reaching his hand across the table, he twines their fingers together. “You’re worried that you made a bad impression on her, and you’re making a list in your head of all the ways you think you messed up.”

Rey sniffs and squeezes his fingers, before murmuring a quiet “yeah.” 

“You have nothing to worry about.” Ben runs his thumb over the top of Rey’s hand. “She thought you were wonderful.”

Falling to conceal the cracks in her voice, Rey lets out a shaky “Really?”

“Really.” Ben nods.

Rey swallows. “It’s just, I...I’ve never had a family, and I want to- I don’t want to fuck this up.”

“Do you love me any less when I make mistakes?” Ben asks.

“No,” Rey shakes her head with a crease between her brows. 

Ben shrugs. “We’re all bound to fuck up, and that’s okay. Just...trust me, Rey. My mom and I both could not be happier to welcome you into our family.”

Tears bead in her eyes as she nods softly. “Okay.”

Standing, Ben steps forward to pull Rey into an embrace. One hand rubs soothing circles around her shoulder blades while the other tangles gently in her hair.

He kisses the top of her head. 

“Oh, and,” He grins as Rey plants her chin on his abdomen to look up at him. “She was serious about the engagement ring, if you want it.”

Rey lets out a watery laugh. “It would be my honour to wear it.”

* * *

  
  


Later that day, with her panic and doubts sufficiently quelled, it hits Rey as she does her weekend chores that for the first time in her life, she is part of a family. 

She smiles to herself, and then continues folding laundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have time, leave a comment, check out my other works, (it's like a comforting hug) or find me on twitter @OctopusSoap
> 
> <3


End file.
